clawort_animations_sfmfandomcom-20200214-history
Clawort
Clawort is the animator behind the SFM animations that were produced on his channel. He is also known to some fans as "Clawort Animations". Appearance Clawort is a yellow reptilian-like human. His persona is often very smart and intellegent at making good content for his YouTube channel. He has blue hair, with a style similar to that of a 80's or 90's style. He wears a blue shirt, red gloves, brownish-coloured pants that are held with a brown belt with a silver buckle, long white socks and brown shoes with two white vertical stripes at the bottom. He has a reptilian tail, similar to that of a zenomorph. He has green eyes that resemple that of a snake or lizard. How-To Make Step 1: Grab the enhanced Scout model. Model name is scout_enhanced. Step 2: Disable the hat, headphones and dogtags on the model (via bodygroup) and change the arms to bare and the shirt to the shirt without the bag. Step 3: Change the Scout's skin to the blue Scout skin. Step 4: Cosmetics required: Digit Devulger (model name: scout_gloves), Greased Lightning (model name: jul13_greased_lightning) and Biomech Backpack (model name: ai_body). Step 5: Attach cosmetics to the Enhanced Scout model. Step 6: Add Override Materials to Enhanced Scout and cosmetics. Step 7: Right-click the Enhanced Scout model and go Show In Element Viewer - Model. Step 8: Go to the scout_head_blue material and go Add Attribute - Color and name it $color. Do the same to the scout_arms_high material. Step 9: Change the colour of the head to 251, 251, 0. Do the same to the scout_arms_high material. Step 10: Exit Element Viewer and go to the first cosmetic. You need to make sure that the Override Materials are added to that cosmetic. Then right-click that cosmetic, first starting with the gloves and go Show In Element Viewer - Model. Step 11: Go to the scout_gloves texture while in the element viewer and go to where it says $colortint_base. Then, change it from its normal brownish colour to a red tint (any matters as long as it's not too bright or too dark). Step 12: Repeat the same process with the Greased Lightning but instead, go to the jul13_greased_lightning texture and set the $colortint_base to a sapphire-blue texture, remember, not too bright or too dark. Step 13: Show the ai_body in the element viewer. Step 14: Right-click the ai_body texture and go Add Attribute - Color and name that attribute $color. Then, set the colour to 251, 251, 0. Step 15: Download https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=602245822&searchtext=eye. Step 16: Show the Enhanced Scout model in the Element Viewer once again and go to the textures eyeball_l and eyeball_r (do each eye individually). Step 17: Add a string attribute to one eye (I recommend doing the left eye first) and call the attribute $iris. Step 18: Apply the models\player\shared\eye-iris-greenlizard.vtf to the eyeball. Step 19: Repeat the process with the other eyeball. Step 20: You're done! In The Animations Clawort had never yet appeared in any animations apart from his intro. He also appeared in Clawort's Ultimate Custom Night gameplay 1 thumbnail. Relationships Amethyst Rutherdreiran Amethyst is Clawort's girlfriend in his Minecraft gameplays. She has yet to appear as a character in Clawort's SFM animations. Hagus Hagus is Clawort's ex-father, who abandoned him at a young age to do evil bidding. It is debated on whether Clawort would make a SFM character for him. Crozepona Crozepona is Clawort's pet guardian from his Minecraft gameplays. His Parents (In real-life) Clawort's parents in real-life are sometimes mentioned in some videos of his. He even mentioned his parents in status updates and deviations on Deviantart. Errors The lock on Clawort's greased lighting cosmetic appears to stretch down his neck and clip through his head. Trivia *Clawort's persona was designed after Fire Kraken from Skylanders: Swap Force . *Clawort is female in real-life as judged by his voice. However, he keeps that fact a secret and calls himself a male because he hates giving out personal detail. *On Deviantart, Clawort's persona was mistakened for being Milhouse from The Simpsons . However, Clawort corrected the person who thought that. Category:Males Category:YouTubers Category:Deviantart Users Category:TF2 Models Category:Animators Category:Model Recolours Category:Models Not On Steam Workshop Category:OCs